We propose to complete the DNA sequence of the entire E. coli genome -- data gathering, assembly and analysis. In the course of this task we will continue research on and introduction of new techniques and strategies for sequencing. Management structures effective for this prototype large genome project will be developed. In addition we will develop and implement major innovative informatics programs to enhance sequence assembly and analysis, institute computerized data handling and storage, control the day-to-day sequencing program. A genomic database will be designed for use by E. coli scientists. This will also_contribute fundamental research on scientific databases containing many types of information with multiple relationships, and its accessibility to the complex inquiries of scientific users. Finally, we will establish an outreach interface with the scientific community.